


Storms

by Loverboys_Klance



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, No Spoilers, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverboys_Klance/pseuds/Loverboys_Klance
Summary: Caspar has always hated storms. They've always terrified him ever since he was a little kid. But now...





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this isn't as good as my last one but still gonna post it! It took so long and I literally don't know why besides I was busy. Anyways I hope you enjoy! I apologize for any mistakes or anything I possibly made. Thank you for all the kudos and stuff last time! I wasn't expecting much and was so happy to get that many. Send me requests on tumblr as Garden_of_Lilac !

Storms had never been his favorite. There was always this nagging feeling in the back of his head that a lightning strike would end his life or that the thunder was an explosion in the sky. Storms made his heart race, his chest constrict, his breathing fasten. He hated how they made him feel.

The rain pelted against his window. The Bergliez house was silent. No one ever knew how to help the small boy during his time of fears. He would need to face it someday. Not that his parents ever cared, their worries were focused on his crest bearing brother. 

Caspar lay in a ball shaking, heaving for breath and jumping at every flash of lightning or boom of thunder. He hated this. He hated being scared of something so small.

“Master Caspar?” The voice of a servant rung in the room filling the dreadful silence. “Linhardt von Hevring is here to see you.” 

Oh no, no, no. No, he was not. He was definitely not here to see him in a mess of fear. He would never let Caspar live that down.

A small hand begins to tug on Caspar’s blanket. “Go away.” His voice was quiet almost unheard to Linhardt who only huffed and crawled onto the bed.

“Caspar, it’s just me.” The blankets pulled down ever so slightly to reveal Caspar’s fearful eyes. A boom ruptured through the house as he yanked them back over his head with a small whimper. Linhardt pulled them down ever so slightly as he showed the small charm in his hand. “It’s a grounding charm. It’ll protect you from lightning so you never have to worry about it again.” A ghost of a smile begins to make its way onto Linhardt face as he looks at his friend.

Caspar takes it in his hands and holds it. His eyes tracing every little detail of it. A smile slowly makes its way to his face before he’s leaping forward and almost tackling Linhardt to the floor. “Thank you. Thank you.” He can’t see the burning blush on his friend’s face.

It was Linhardt who made Caspar okay with storms.

But it was Linhardt years later who made him despise them.

There’s a scream of his name. Caspar can’t take in the fact it’s himself screaming for the green haired man falling to the ground with a hole through his stomach. All he sees is red as he slices the sword user. His axe should drip blood of the enemies but the rain is quick to wash it away.

He’d overheard Ashe and Annette during their school days talk about books where a character died and it begun to rain. He’d heard them talk about how cliché it was and how unrealistic it was. No one was gonna ever collapse onto the ground next to their friend or lover and cry out for them as the ‘sky cried.’  
Caspar can’t see how they were cliché anymore. He finds himself in a scene of a book.

Clutching desperately onto the love of his life as tears stream down his face and mix with the rain. Linhardt’s blood streams down his body and covers Caspar’s hands, it’s more liquid than it’s supposed to be with the rain. Caspar can’t stop thinking about how much Linhardt would hate the sight of his own blood pouring out of him and staining his hands and the grass beneath them. 

“Hey, come on. Linhardt.” Caspar’s voice comes out in a weak whisper. Almost to soft to hear over the rumble of thunder and horses. “Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!” His yell does nothing but attract nearby enemies. “I love you.” 

“I... I love you... too.” It’s weak but it’s enough to make Caspar’s heart jolt. A sloppy, weak smile makes its way to Linhardt’s face. Caspar’s hands cup his face as he scans his face, he won’t make it and that kills him on the inside. “It’s...okay.” 

“It’s not. It’s not okay! This- I can’t lose you.” There’s a storm in Caspar’s eyes as Linhardt’s eyes fall shut. It’s like he’s fallen asleep once more on the battlefield. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done that and Caspar desperately wants to believe that’s just what he did. But as Linhardt’s hand completely drops from his face and his breathing stops, the storm inside Caspar grows into a hurricane. His sobs scratch at his throat as he practically wails while holding Linhardt close to his chest.  
He doesn’t hear the enemy. The storm inside him and around them cover them too well. Caspar can’t be bothered to pull away from the only person that made every hellish day better. He doesn’t want to leave this man behind after years of being together. It’s not okay. Even if Linhardt said is again just one more time, it wouldn’t be okay. 

The last thing he remembers is Dorothea screaming out for him. Then there’s white and faintly he can hear Linhardt again.


End file.
